Cuestionario de conocimiento
by lovedramioneok
Summary: Dumbledore decide hacer un cuestionario para unir a los alumnos de las cuatros casas. Draco Malfoy se toma como un chiste todo lo que responde en dicho cuestionario, casi, al igual, que Hermione Granger, esto les ocasionará tener que pasar tiempo juntos para conocerse más.


**_Declaimer: Personajes pertenecen solo a J.K Rowling, la trama de este fic a mí._** ** _Lo que esta en cursiva y entre comillas es lo que escribe cada personaje en el pergamino._** ** _Sólo escribo esto para diversión de ustedes y para divertirme yo, también en el proceso._**

Slytherin y Gryffindor ya se encontraban en la aula que se hallaba en las mazmorras. Listos para recibir la clase de Pociones con el profesor Snape.

— ¿No creen que está demorando demasiado, Snape? — preguntó Harry Potter a sus dos amigos, que se sentaban tras de él.

— Sí. Es raro — comentó Ron sin darle importancia — Pero, es mejor su ausencia a su presencia.

— Ronald — lo regaño Hermione. A ella tampoco le agradaba Snape y sus manías por desquitarse con Gryffindor, especialmente con Harry, y con ella. Pero, no andaba por ahí, gritándolo a los cuatros vientos, como hacía el pelirrojo.

— Es la verdad — se defendió, Weasley rojo de furia.

Ella no pudo continuar regañándolo, porque, justo en esos instantes entró un azorado Snape. Y se le notaba a leguas, que ese día parecía más Slytherin, que nunca.

Al entrar había azotado sin contemplación la puerta. Mandó a callar a Neville, aunque este no habia estado hablando. Al llegar a su escritorio lanzó una pila de pergaminos, que traía consigo, sin importarle si se rompían o caían en el proceso.

Los cuchicheos de algunos Gryffindor cesaron a ver la mirada de odio que les dirigía Snape, Granger y sus amigos no fueron la excepción. Aquel día, especialmente, el profesor parecía más dispuesto a lanzar maldiciones si solamente escuchaba a un alumno respirar.

En cambio, todos los Slytherin, estaban impasible, sin ninguna expresión en sus rostros que demostrarán algún altivo de miedo o desinterés por lo que estaba ocurriendo con el jefe de su casa.

Granger volvió su mirada hacia adelante, específicamente hacia la pizarra. Evitando mirar a Snape, no vaya a ser que empezará a desquitarse con ella.

El profesor se adelantó unos pasos hasta estar frente a todos los alumnos.

— Hoy, a nuestro _querido_ director, Dumbledore — pronunció con tono sarcástico — Se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea. Una idea que a más de uno le encantará. Se los aseguro. — inquirió con ironía, y en su semblante se pudo apreciar un asomo de malicia. — Así que, hoy no les dictare clases, sino que se divertirán llenando un cuestionario.

— ¿Para que? — Hermione se giró levemente, aunque ya sabía que esa voz sólo podía ser la de Malfoy, pero queria ver su expresión, y se dio cuenta que no demostraba nada. Ni una pizca de desconcierto, o contradicción por los cambios de planes.

 _¿Es que acaso esos malditos son robots?_ Se preguntó Granger, con atisbo de duda.

— Estos cuestionarios se harán para la unión de las casas. Y, como, aquí, solo hay Slytherin y Gryffindor, serán uno y uno. — ambas casas comenzaron a decirse insultos, y a exponer el porqué no deberían juntarlos. Snape los detuvo. — ¡Ya basta! 5 puntos menos a Gryffindor por causar caos en las clases y 10 puntos menos por insultar a sus compañeros de Slytherin.

— Eso no es justo — refunfuñó Ron.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron al margen, aunque desearan decir lo que realmente pensaban, no querían que le descontarán más puntos.

— ¿Quiere que les quite 5 puntos más, señor Weasley por oponerse a mi autoridad? — Se notaba que el humor de Snape había mejorado al empezar a descontar puntos.

— No — Mascullo Ron, furibundo.

— Eso pensé. Y, antes de comenzar le quiero avisar que la elección de quien les toque será al azar, por obra del destino — agregó con burla.

—Profesor — Hermione levantó la mano, Snape rodó los ojos con aburrimiento. — No, nos dio más detalles acerca de que es el cuestionario y como lo tenemos que completar.

— De, hecho, señorita Granger, estaba esperando que usted hablará para continuar explicando — Los Slytherin vitorearon esa pulla. — Para la próxima vez sea menos... usted. Y, 5 puntos menos por hablar sin mi permiso.

 _Hermione, calma. Inhala y exhala. Pronto recuperarás esos puntos perdidos._ Repitió en su mente, hasta estar tranquila.

— El cuestionario trata sobre cada uno de ustedes. Se les dará un pergamino, donde tendrán que responder 20 preguntas sobre esa persona que les toque para ver qué tal las conoce. Y, luego, se les dará 15 preguntas más para saber qué tal se llevan con esa persona. Más tarde se examinara los pergaminos y dependiendo de cómo les vaya se proseguirá de distintas maneras.

Sin esperar a que sus alumnos procesen las información, Snape comenzó a repartir los pergaminos.

Harry Potter, era el primero de la fila, junto a él estaba Longbottom Neville.

—¿Nott? — volvió a leer el nombre para ver si no estaba equivocado. — ¿Quien rayos es Theodore Nott? — preguntó en voz alta Harry Potter.

El aludido elevó una ceja desde su lugar, pero no dijo nada.

— Es el chico que está sentado al lado de Zabinni — le susurró Hermione.

Harry asintió, miro hacia esa dirección y sonrió apenado. Bueno, no era el único que no lo conocía. Aquel Slytherin pasaba muy desapercibido, suceso excéntrico entre las serpientes que les gustaba ser el centro de atención.

— Me toco Pan... Pansy Parkinson. — murmuró Neville con temblor en su voz.

— Te compadezco, amigo — le palmeo Ron la espada. Pero, enseguida ahogo una exclamación de indignación. — ¿Por que me persigue la desgracia?

— ¿A que te refieres, Ron?

— Nada, Hermione, nada. — el pelirrojo vio de soslayo el nombre que había en el pergamino de su amiga. En esos instantes se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea.

Le arrebató el pergamino a Hermione y le dio el de él a ella.

— ¡¿Que haces, Ronald?! — Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta del cambio de pergaminos.

— No me cae bien el hurón, Hermione, y sé que a ti tampoco, pero...

—Esta bien, Ron, está bien — acepto con resignación — Me debes una.

— Claro, Hermione — sonrió un poco sonrojado.

 _Genial. Ahora tengo que completar un cuestionario que trata sobre el ególatra de Hogwarts._ Suspiró derrotada, y se dispuso a escribir.

A Malfoy, tampoco le había caído nada bien tener que escribir algo sobre Granger.

Por Merlín, él no sabía ni una mierda de esa sabelotodo, ¿como se suponía que iba a completar un cuestionario sobre ella?

— Se hace lo que se puede — se encogió de hombros. Iba a escribir cualquier cosa, total, le daba igual.

 ** _Cuestionario sobre Hermione J. Granger._**

 ** _1)_¿Cual es el segundo nombre de la señorita Granger? (Información extra; empieza con J)_**

Draco ni siquiera pensó un segundo antes de escribir la respuesta.

" _Jodida. Hermione Jodida Granger"_

Sonrió cínicamente para sí mismo.

 ** _2)_ ¿Cual es su mejor cualidad?_**

" _No tiene, ni la tendrá"_

 _ **3)_ ¿Que es lo que la diferencia de los demás?**_

 _El enjambre que tiene como cabello"_

Esto esta fácil y divertido — murmuró gozando de sus repuestas tan elocuentes.

 _ **4)_ ¿Como le gusta que le digan o la llamen?**_

 _"Sabelotodo. Insufrible. Ratón de biblioteca. Mogigata. Y me ahorro en anotar otro, sino me mandan a Azkaban"_

 _ **5)_ ¿Su mayor pasión?**_

 _" Joderle la vida a los demás"_

 _ **6)_ ¿Lugar de nacimiento?**_

 _"En uno de los estantes de la biblioteca, su santuario y hábitat"_

 _ **7)_ ¿Quienes son sus mejores amigos?**_

 _"El traidor a la sangre, la pobretona, y el ciego hecho héroe"_

 _ **8)_ ¿Que sabe acerca de su familia?**_

 _"Son muggles"_

Contesto, como si eso dijera todo.

 _ **9)_ ¿Que es lo que más le gusta?**_

 _"Creerse la más inteligente del mundo mágico. Y, molestar a los pobres elfos con su estúpida campaña contra la esclavitud de estos. ¡Que ilusa!"_

 _ **10)_ ¿Que le divierte?**_

 _"Estar metidas entre cientos de libros y admirar como idiota al pobretón"_

 _ **11)_ ¿Que le disgusta?**_

 _"Ser muggle y tener ese horrible ¿cabello? No, eso no puede llamarse cabello"_

 _ **12)_ Si tiene enemigos, colocar sus nombres.**_

 _"El increíblemente apuesto príncipe de los Slytherin, Draco Malfoy"_

 _ **13)_ ¿Su libro favorito?**_

Maldita sea, a ese si me lo sé. — se maldijo por saber algo acerca de ella.

" _Historias de Hogwarts"_

 _ **14)_ ¿Su mayor logro?**_

 _"Ser una insufrible sabelotodo"_

 _ **15)_ Comida preferida.**_

 _"Queso. A los ratones le gusta el queso"_

Aclaro para que no haya confusiones. Se estaba pasándola en grande. Ya se imaginaba la cara de Granger al leer aquello.

 ** _16)_ ¿Su color de ojos y cabello?_**

Draco hizo una mueca de asco. ¿Por que puñetera razón preguntaban aquello?

Gruñó un poco antes de escribir.

" _Sus ojos son de color avellana con tintes dorados. Su cabello es castaño claro"_

Y hasta ahí nomas llegaban las preguntas. ¿Como podría ser así? ¿Que no eran 20? Al parecer otros alumnos también se hicieron esa misma pregunta.

Snape pasó a explicar.

— Las otras cuatros preguntas y sus referentes respuestas se harán cara a cara.

Malfoy trago pesadamente saliva. Que Salazar se apiade de él, se levante de la tumba y mate con una Avada kedavra al insensato que se le ocurrió esa estupidez.

Hermione asintió ante esa explicación, de la cual ella no se había dado cuenta, por no haber completado nada aún.

Se frotó las manos nerviosa. Ella se tomaba aquello como un examen, y la verdad es que no sabía ni una respuesta.

Se inclino levemente hacia Ron, sorprendiéndose al ver que este ya casi iba por la mitad.

¿Como era eso posible? Ron nunca había hablado en su vida con Daphne Greengrass, al menos no en su presencia. Eso la enfurecío un poco.

Decidió que ella también haría lo mismo. Completaría aquel estupido cuestionario sobre Draco Malfoy para demostrarle a Ronald Weasley, que no era el único que sabía acerca de los Slytherin.

 ** _Cuestionario sobre Draco L. Malfoy_**

 ** _1)_ ¿Cual es su primer nombre? (Información extra; comienza con L)_**

¿L? ¿Lucius? No estaba muy segura, pero igual lo escribió.

" _Lucius. Draco Lucius Malfoy"_

— Que horrible combinación. — al parecer había pensado en voz alta.

— ¿Decias algo, Hermione?

— Nada, Ronald. — Fastidiada volvió a su labor.

 _ **2)_ ¿Cual es su asignatura preferida?**_

Sin duda alguna, estudios muggles no lo es. Pero le va muy bien en pociones y encantamientos.

 _"Pociones"_

 _ **3)_ ¿Que es lo que más le interesa?**_

 _" La pureza de la sangre"_

 _ **4)_ ¿Su mejor cualidad?**_

Hermione se giró para mirar furtivamente a Malfoy. ¿Que cualidad podría tener ese Slytherin? De repente la pregunta quedó en el aire, cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de él. Un súbito escalofrío subió por su espalda. Rápidamente aparto la mirada.

 _" Su mirada que perturba a cualquiera"_

 _ **5)_ ¿Sus mejores amigos son...?**_

 _" Blaise Zabinni. Pansy Parkinson. Gregory Goyle. Vicent Crabbe"_

No se ocurría nadie más. Dudaba que Nott fuera amigo de Malfoy, si ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra.

 _ **6)_ ¿A que le tiene miedo?**_

 _" Ojoloco Moddy"_

Sonrió al recordar aquel día en el que el gran Draco Malfoy fue trasformado en hurón.

 _ **7)_ Su frase más usada**_

 _"Mi padre se enterara de esto"_

¿Como no? Infaltable.

 _ **8)_ ¿Su pasatiempo es...?**_

 _"Jugar quidditch. Molestar a los Gryffindor y a los de curso menores"_

 _ **9)_ ¿Lo que más odia?**_

 _" Los muggles y, a Harry Potter"_

 _ **10)_ ¿En que se destaca?**_

 _"En creerse único e irrepetible"_

 _ **11)_ ¿** **Que es lo que más ama?**_

 _"Su reflejo en el espejo"_

 _ **12)_ ¿Cual es su hechizo favorito?**_

 _" Puede ser una de las imperdonables"_

 _ **13)_ Cual es la fecha de nacimiento.**_

 _"5 de Junio de 1980"_

¿Por que sabía con tanta precisión eso? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

 _ **14)_ ¿Cual es su máximo deseo?**_

 _" No sé. Tal vez ser el nuevo Voldemort"._

Esa respuesta era muy irracional. Pero ya se estaba cansando de aquello. Era como completar el absurdo cuestionario de Gilderoy Lockhart, aunque ella lo haya hecho con mucho más entusiasmo en ese entonces.

 ** _15)_ ¿Su color favorito es?_**

 _"Verde y negro"_

Puede ser...

 _ **16)_ ¿Cual es el color de sus ojos y de su cabello?**_

 _" Gris, parecen un tempano de hielo a veces y otras tiene un brillo inexplicable. Su cabello es platino, aunque dudo de su autenticidad, puede ser teñido."_

Al fin había terminado. Ahora a completar la otra parte, y todo estaría listo.

 **Espero que le guste esta idea.**

 **Será sólo unos cuantos capítulos, no tengo planeado cuantos serán exactamente, pero, no sera tan extensa la historia.**

 **Dejen un comentario para saber si les saque aunque sea una sonrisa con esta ocurrente historia.**


End file.
